The Years of My Life
by Laughing Riot
Summary: So what happens in the girls' life? What about the boys? There might be humor. Rating might change, since this is my first story.
1. Five Years Old: Puppy Love

Me: MWUHAHAHAHA!! I finally got my first story in!!

Boomer: …

Me: What?

Boomer: Me and Bubbles-

Me: NOO!! Don't spoil it!! And this is my first story!! Oh, and sorry to the people who voted in the poll, but I just decided to do every couple, so everyone is happy.

Boomer: Laughing Riot doesn't own anything, like most authors.

* * *

Five

Bubbles' Point of View

The Hotline was ringing for the 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,

000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,

000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Blossom and Buttercup's Point of View

WE GET THE POINT ALREADY!!

Bubbles' Point of View

Sheesh. You didn't have to be so harsh.

So anyways, the Hotline was ringing and Blossom went over to answer the phone…as usual… Buttercup and I waited until she was finished talking.

"Well?" Buttercup was tapping her foot impatiently.

"There's a robbery at Burger King! I think I know who it is."

"The Rowdyruffs again?!" Buttercup yelled.

I didn't really care. I mean, I didn't LIKE seeing them, just that I couldn't hate them. Especially Boomer. He's the cute one. Well, he DOES look like me and everyone says I'm cute, but-

"Bubbles! Stop daydreaming and let's go!" Blossom tugged my arm.

" 'Kay."

We flew up into the skies and landed in front of the shop. "Where'd they go?" I asked as I looked around. Suddenly there was a fist in my face.

Then there was Brick's laugh.

"Ha! You sissy, lamo girls couldn't even suspect a surprise attack!"

Brick smirked at Blossom as she turned to make her back face him.

"I thought you would be smarter than that, Babe."

Blossom turned red. Steam was coming from her head.

"For the last time, don't. Ever. Call. Me. THAT."

"I could do what I want, Babe."

Before for Blossom answered, Buttercup interrupted them.

"Uh, can someone PLEASE explain why we're not fighting?"

Butch smirked and twitched. His twitching sometimes REALLY creeped me out. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!!"

Brick nodded. He punched Blossom's tummy. She fell down, but quickly recovered.

Then someone punched my stomach. I heard Boomer hiss," Don't look at them. Fight with me!" I did as I was told andn punched Boomer back and he toppled over, then he kicked my legs so I lost my balance and fell over him.

I turned red. I quickly got up and waited patiently for him to get up too.

He didn't. Instead, he grabbed my ankles, and THEN stood up.

Boomer started swinging me around. At first, I thought I could see a blush on his face. I shook my head. I was just dizzy. He threw me into a wall, but I came out.

I heard Blossom shout, "Girls! After them!"

I opened my eyes to see the Rowdyruff Boys flying in different directions.

Blossom was on Brick's trail and Buttercup was on Butch's. I chased Boomer as fast as I could, but couldn't catch up.

Then I heard his voice. "Can't the wittle baby catch me?" He asked, mockingly.

That was enough to turn me angry so I soon got his shoulders and brought him down.

I started punching him when we landed, but after landing only, five punches on him, he talked again.

"You know, it's kinda nice in this position."

EWW!! I was completely grossed out!! Was he learning that from his brothers?! I quickly jumped off him and he leaped up and punched my jaw.

I took a few steps back and was about to hit him again when:

"You're dress is coming up."

I blushed and put it down, but he hit me in the stomach as I did.

Boomer smirked as I landed in a tree. Wait a minute! A tree?!

I suddenly realized we were in a forest and I gave Boomer one of my own smirks. (Which I don't usually give. They make you look evil sometimes.)

This place gave me an advantage in a fight.

I whistled a happy, little tune. Boomer heard me and gave me a confused look. I smirked as I continued whistling.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and Boomer started whimpering.

A bunch of animals came and tackled Boomer on the ground.

Then I heard him shout, "OWW!! MY BISCUITS!!"

I actually felt kinda sorry, so I whistled another tune, and soon, my friends went away.

Boomer stood up, holding a…body part. I blushed when I realized that Bullet must have bit him there.

Boomer's face was red with anger. I was kinda feeling scared now.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT THING?!?!" he shouted.

I was feeling really scared now. I have NEVER seen him this angry before.

I fell down to my knees and started to cry. I heard footsteps coming closer to me.

He was going to hurt me for making my friends bite him, and for being a cry baby.

I cried harder. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Boomer, who looked kinda sorry looking.

"Please Boomer…I-I'm sorry!! Don't hurt me!" I whimpered.

I started to cry again until I heard him whisper, "Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you."

He sat down beside me and hugged me.

…

…..

……..

……………………..

Boomer's HUGGING me?!?! And I was letting him?!!? And he's still was hugging me?!?!

I moved to get out of his grasp, but he just held me tighter.

"Bubbles…Don't leave. I-I'm the one who should be saying sorry."

I flinched. Why would HE be the one saying sorry?!?!

"No Boomer!! This is my fault!"

He stopped hugging me and looked at me. He was WAYY cuter than I thought!!

He put his hand on my cheek. I felt my cheeks getting warmer. I was…BLUSHING?!?!

Boomer gave me a small smile and hugged me again. Why is this happening to me?! I shouldn't be doing this!! I had to listen to Blossom's orders or else I'll be in trouble with the Professor and-

Boomer's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Bubbles…I shouldn't have scared you. I'm sorry Bubbles."

He let go of me again, but before I could say anything…

He kissed me.


	2. Eight Years Old: 'Till Death Do Us Part

Me: So, Butch.

Butch: Yeah?

Me: Would you do the honors?

Butch: No.

Me: ...I said...Would you do the honors?

Butch: No.

Me: T_T ...Brick, would you do the honors?

Brick: Certainly. Laughing Riot does not own anything.

Me: BUTCH!! CAN'T YOU SEE HOW EASY THAT WAS?!?!

Butch: No. Saying a disclaimer takes too much effort.

Me: ...

* * *

Ten

Blossom's Point of View

Buttercup and I were eating at the mall at a food court. Bubbles had left earlier to do some of her own shopping.

I smiled. Since we had super-powers, the Professor let us watch ourselves at an early age. It was like being REALLY short teenagers, hanging out at a mall.

I continued to eat my salad as I listened to what Buttercup was saying.

"-So then I kicked the ball into the net and SCORE!! We won the championship for the _fifth_ time!! Thanks to yours truly!!"

She stood on the table and bowed as she pointed to herself. I giggled and tugged at one of her pant legs.

"Buttercup! People are starting to stare!!"

She smirked at me and laughed.

"Well, they're now seeing what a REAL champ looks like!!"

She shouted at the people at other tables.

"Yeah! That's right!! Right here folks!! Worldwide sports champion!!"

I laughed and pulled her down. She started to laugh too, until Bubbles came running to us.

I looked at her and smiled.

"What's up Bubbles? Your shopping trip ended up faster than usual."

She gave me a worried look.

"The Rowdyruff Boys. They're here." She whispered.

Buttercup had heard the conversation between me and Bubbles.

She marched right up to her and shouted, "Where are those jerks?!?!"

"Right here."

We turned around. Butch was standing right in front of Buttercup, glaring at her.

"Who are you callin' a jerk?!!?" he screamed.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "If you were REALLY listening to our conversation…"

She poked Butch's chest with her mitt.

"…I was talking about you."

I giggled until a fist landed in my face. I flew to the other side of the room and rubbed my head.

Brick glared at me as I slowly stood up.

"Don't laugh. We are NOT jerks."

I rolled my eyes and pointed at the big dent I made in the wall.

"Oh, yeah? If you weren't jerks, THIS wouldn't be here."

Butch was knocked into Brick before he could say anything.

I turned to look at Buttercup, who was red and was marching toward Butch.

She grabbed him by his collar and held him in the air. I was actually kinda scared she would do something horrible to him for a moment.

"Don't you EVER. Mess. With the champion."

…

She was still going on about that?!

Then someone punched me in the stomach. I turned to face Brick, smirking evilly

I scowled and punched him in the face. He put his mitts on his nose. Just enough time to check how Bubbles was doing with Boomer.

She was just standing there, not doing anything. And strange enough, neither was Boomer. I mouthed to her to fight, but she ignored me and continued to stand there.

This had been happening since after we chased the Rowdyruff Boys when we were five.

Did something happen between those two?

Before I could think it any further, Brick had recovered and punched me in the gut.

I caught myself before I could fall and kicked him in the jaw. He took a few steps back and raised his fist to punch me.

I was ready though. He charged at me, but before he could hit my face, I grabbed his fist.

His eyes widened and I gave him a smirk.

I quickly threw him into a music shop that was across the food court. He landed into a rack of CDs and they all covered him.

I hovered above the pile and watched as Brick's head pop out of the heap of CDs.

"What was that for?!?!" he screamed at me.

I rose an eye brow and pointed at Boomer and Bubbles.

He looked behind and his eyes widened as he saw his brother not fighting my sister.

I crossed my arms.

"I guess you're so involved into fighting that you didn't notice your brother NOT DOING ANYTHING."

He looked up at me, thenback at Boomer and yelled, "Boomer!! Get your lazy butt moving and start kickin' the Puff's butt!!"

Boomer still didn't do anything, but I didn't care right now.

"She has a name." I glared at him.

He somehow managed to glare at me and Boomer at the same time.

"Do I care?" he hissed.

"You will when I kick your butt!!" I snarled.

For some reason, lately I have been really protective with my sisters when it came to the Rowdyruff Boys.

I think it might have started when Bubbles refused to fight against her counter-part.

Brick seemed the same way.

When Buttercup or I would say something about them, his face would darken and he would start fighting.

It was just like what he was doing now. His face was dark and he was fighting me.

Oh, the irony. Buttercup told me that that happens to me too.

Brick and I are COMPLETE opposites and here we are, looking like a bunch of dark freaks trying to kill each other for making fun of our siblings.

How I just LOVE my life.

We kept kicking and punching and dodging. You could only see pink and red everywhere.

Finally, we stopped. Brick was holding one of my fists and I was holding one of his fists. I glared at him as he glared at me.

"Brick," I hissed. "You would know me well enough to not mess with me and my sisters after all the times I kicked your butt."

"Blossom," he hissed back. "You should know _me_ well enough to know my brothers and I always get stronger and smarter every time we fight."

He let go of my fist, and I let go of his. But he LIFTED me up and smashed me against a wall,

He jumped on me so I couldn't get away from him.

He glared at me. "See, I can take you on anytime and win if I want to, and I wanna win. So say your prayers Babe!"

I HATED it when he calls me that! I used my feet to kick him in his gut. He flew up and smashed against the ceiling.

I noticed the cracks that were starting to form around him. I quickly sprinted to the other side of the room before the ceiling (and Brick) crashed to the ground.

The clouds of dust made it hard for me to see what was happening. I squinted and saw someone's body emerge from the rubble.

The dust clouds faded and I could see that the body was Brick's. He was still whole.

I frowned. It would have been better if he were gone though.

Brick looked at me. He gave me a weak smirk.

"Blossom," he coughed. "I die _hard_. There's no way a ceiling can bring me down. I told you I'm getting stronger."

Then I smirked.

"See, Brick? I'm getting stronger too. And from the start, I was already smarter than all three Rowdyruff Boys put together."

But then Brick did something I didn't expect him to do. I thought he would start another fight for mocking the Rowdyruff Boys.

He didn't.

Instead, he collapsed. Brick. Brick was dead.

"No!!" I screamed.

I ran to him and fell on my knees. I cried on Brick. I put my head on him and sobbed, making his clothes wet.

"Brick," I said between sobs. "You can't be dead. You just can't!! Brick!! Wake up! Please…"

I didn't know why I cared. I wanted him dead. I should be happy. But no. Instead, I was crying over Brick's death.

Why? For the first time in my life, I didn't know.

_That's because you love him._

Who said that?

_It's me! Your conscience._

Okay…But I don't love Brick!!

_Of course you do!! Look at how you're acting right now!!_

Well…this is the first person I've ever killed. Of course I would be sad!

_Yeah, right. You've always loved Brick from the start!_

Why would I love that…that…villain?! He's, well, a villain!! He's EVIL!

_But you loved him anyway. You loved his red eyes, his red hat, his red hair. You loved him!! Admit it!_

Well…

_But now he's gone!! Gone forever!_

I suddenly remembered Brick's death. For a moment I stopped crying. But I started to cry again.

"Blossom."

I looked down. Brick was smirking weakly at me. His eyes were drooping.

"So, you couldn't live without me, huh?"

Then he smiled a genuine smile. An actual real smile.

"Well, I couldn't live without you."


	3. Ten Years Old

Me: Yes!! Finally got this writing block gone!!

Brute: Yeah!! So now I can get a chapter for me and Butch!!

Me: …

Brute: What?!

Me: I told you before…THIS IS A BUTTERCUP/BUTCH CHAPTER!!

Brute: …Aw, man…

Me: Since I couldn't fit this in the name of chapter thingy, the chapter is called, Twelve Years Old: In Sickness and In Health, I Will Always Love You

* * *

Buttercup coughed as she lay in bed.

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Buttercup had gotten sick. Though she was a super human, all super humans can not be immune to everything.

Buttercup sighed and coughed as she stared up at the ceiling. Sweat dripped down her face. Buttercup covered herself with her blankets as chills crawled over her body.

"Stinkin' cold," She wheezed. "So you picked me as a victim. And on a Saturday!!"

Buttercup coughed again. She reached for a bottle of water and sighed miserably.

"I could be playing video games, beating my high scores and taking the top of the worldwide scoreboard, but NOO." She complained. "I have to stay in a bed, eating horrible chicken soup, and do NOTHING!!"

When she heard a knock on her door, she sighed again. "Come in," She called.

Bubbles walked in, with a bowl and a bottle of medicine in her hands.

"It's time for your medicine." She whispered.

Buttercup sighed and watched as her sister put the bowl and the bottle down on her desk. She stared at the bowl in disgust. It was the chicken soup.

"Buttercup."

Buttercup sat up as she heard her name.

"After you take your medicine, eat the chicken soup I made you, okay?"

Buttercup shrugged. "Sure."

Before Bubbles closed the door, Buttercup heard her whisper," We're going to be fighting the Rowdyruff Boys without you."

After Bubbles left, Buttercup glared at the door. There was NO way she was going to let her sisters fight the Rowdyruff Boys alone. Not even a fever.

Everything has changed because of them. Bubbles wouldn't fight Boomer anymore. Blossom looked like she was fighting Brick, but they looked like they were _pretending_ to fight. Everything was wrong.

Buttercup jumped out of her bed. She wobbled a bit, but flew out the window of her room.

_Those jerks are dead._

* * *

Blossom punched Brick in the gut as Brick kicked Blossom's jaw. They made it seem like a real fight to others, but were not causing any damage at all. Each time they got close, or held hands (or fists) they would give a small smile at each other, then continue to fight.

Bubbles and Boomer still didn't do anything (Which Blossom and Brick didn't care about anymore). They would look down at their feet, look up and stare at each other's eyes, then blush and look back down.

But Butch was left with nothing to do. Brick have given him strict orders not to interfere with any of their fights.

He tapped his foot impatiently, wondering what happened to the green Powerpuff. He crossed his arms and wiped away the sweat from his forehead.

_I've been waiting in the hot sun for two hours and she STILL hasn't showed up?!_

Butch mumbled about how it's appropriate for a guy to be late, but a girl is not allowed.

_Wait a minute, WHY am I waiting for her anyway?!_

Butch saw a green streak of light heading toward him. He grinned. But before he could do anything, Butch got punched in the jaw before he could do anything.

He got knocked down, and glared at the person hovering above him.

It was Buttercup. She didn't look to well to him. Her nose was red from blowing it so much. Her face was sweating from staying under all those blankets for so long. Her hair wasn't brushed because of rushing over, and she was still in her pajamas.

Butch smirked.

"Aww…Does wittle, baby Buttercup have a cold?" he teased.

Buttercup frowned.

"It's a fever, you idiot."

Butch scowled, but struggled to hold a laugh when Buttercup sneeze. Butch smirked as she blushed a bright red.

"It's not funny!!" she coughed.

"Yeah, it is!! You're trying to be all brave, fighting me with a fever!!" he chuckled.

"I will infect you!"

Butch put up his hands in mock fear.

"Oh, I'm so scared!! I'm gonna get sick and stay in bed and cough and stuff!!" He laughed.

Buttercup tried to punch him, but due to her sickness, she was too slow. Butch caught her fist and threw her to a building. Buttercup groaned in pain, but Butch continued to attack. He gave her punched her, kicked her, and bit her without letting her attack.

Buttercup finally fell to the ground and Butch smirked in victory.

Buttercup kept coughing and sneezing. She put her hand on her head and groaned. Butch looked at her.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

Buttercup looked up at him, and coughed again.

"It's my fever," she answered, her voice raspy. "It's getting worse. I shouldn't have come."

Butch felt didn't know what was happening, but something hurt him when he watched as Buttercup, sprawled on the ground, coughed and gasped, trying to breathe. Her sisters didn't know what was even happening to her, and Buttercup was helpless.

He glared at her. No one was going to help her. Not even herself.

"Climb on."

Buttercup looked at Butch in confusion. "What?"

"Are you deaf or something? Climb on!" He sat down so Buttercup could climb up his back.

Buttercup glared at him.

"No. There is no way I would let a freak like you carry me to some place and-HEY!!"

Buttercup was in Butch's arms. He didn't care what she said anymore. He flew to her house and ignored everything his counter-part said.

"Butch, when I get better, I'm gonna pound you!! And kick you, and break you!! I swear I will!! I swear!! And once you're dead, I get shoot you with my beams and rip you in half and-"

"Is that what you say to a person who just might have saved your life?"

Buttercup looked around. She wasn't in Butch's arms anymore. She was in her bed, with Butch sitting beside her.

"What did you DO?!"

"I brought you home."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. She already knew that.

"Here, you didn't take you medicine yet."

That was true. Buttercup sat up and put out her hand. She waited for her bottle of medicine.

"Open your mouth."

Wait, what?! Buttercup's eyes widen in shock. Butch had a tube of medicine in his hand, waiting for Buttercup to open her mouth.

"Oh, no you don't! I can handle that by myself!! So, stop acting like you're my-"

Butch had dunk the tube of the bitter liquid in Buttercup's mouth while she was talking. Buttercup opened her mouth in shock, but closed it again when Butch said," Swallow."

Butch gave her chicken soup to her. Buttercup glared at it and put her head up.

"It's too cold." She complained.

Butch rolled his eyes and used his heat vision to warm it up. He handed it to her again until:

"I want the spoon on the right side."

Butch glared at Buttercup as he carefully put the spoon on the right side of the bowl. He handed it out to her again until she said, "Taste it."

Butch looked at her in shock. "What?!"

"I said, taste it. It might be poisoned."

Butch scowled and mumbled as he took the spoon to his mouth.

"I hate you." Then he ate the spoonful of soup and spit it out.

"This is horrible!!"

"Yeah. I know."

"Why did you make me eat it?!?!"

"I wanted to see your expression to Bubbles' _special_ chicken soup." She laughed.

Butch glared at her counter-part but then smirked.

"Now you eat it."

Buttercup looked at him in horror. "Eww, no!! You have all you Butch germs on that spoon!!"

Butch smirked and stuffed the spoon into her mouth. Buttercup's eyes widened again and her mouth dropped open.

"Swallow." Butch commanded.

Buttercup hesitated, but slowly swallowed it. Butch kept feeding her, and Buttercup kept swallowing.

_Why am I doing this? _Butch thought. _I should be stuffing the spoon into her mouth!!_

_Why am I doing this?_ Thought Buttercup. _I should be beating the stuffing out of him now!!_

Buttercup finally finished the bowl of soup. Her eyes started to feel heavy, but she stayed awake. Butch noticed this and glared at her.

"What?"

"Sleep."

Buttercup shook her head, but Butch somehow managed her to lie down on her bed.

"Now sleep." He repeated.

Buttercup looked at him uncertainly for a moment, but closed her eyes. Butch stared at her for a few minutes, but after hearing her soft snores, he turned around to fly out the window. He was about to jump out, but turned around and walked to Buttercup. He took a deep breathe and kissed her forehead gently.

Butch stopped and flew out the room, but not before looking back at his sleeping counter-part. He smiled as he flew home.

Buttercup had her eyes still closed, but smiled after when Butch had left.

She was going to have a good sleep tonight.


	4. Twelve Years Old: The brat, Brat

Me: So, you know what this is, blah blah blah.

Butch: YEAH so, LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!!

Boomer: ...WAHH!!

Brick: What's wrong with him?

Me: Read and find out.

Brick: Boys don't cry!!

Boomer: I'm a manly boy!! They-they CRY!! WAHH!!

Me: There, there, Boomer...

Butch: ...So, THAT'S how you get girls!!

* * *

Bubbles smiled as she found Boomer by himself, sitting at a table in an ice cream parlor, staring out the window. She pushed the doors open, and sat down in front of him. Boomer looked at her, shocked, but then smiled.

"So, what brings you here?" Bubbles asked.

Boomer put his hands behind his head as he smirked.

"Nothin'. Just chillin'."

Bubbles giggled and imitated Boomer, putting her hands behind her head too. Boomer chuckled as he watched Bubbles blush.

"Hey, want to order something?" Boomer pointed at the menu. "My treat."

Bubbles nodded and smiled.

Boomer smiled back and went to the counter. Bubbles watched Boomer talked to her, and made her blush. She sighed when Boomer came back with their ice cream. Bubbles looked at him as he sat down.

"So, what did you say to her?"

Boomer looked at his counter-part. "What?"

"What did you say to the girl? I saw her blush."

Boomer smirked at Bubbles as she blushed too. "So… is my little Bubbles jealous? Okay, I just talked to her. That's it. I'm not kidding."

Bubbles sighed and smiled at Boomer. At least he wasn't trying anything. Boomer smiled back when he noticed Bubbles trusted him. She tilted her head, making her pigtails fly. Boomer chuckled. She was definitely the definition of cute.

"Hi Boomie!!"

Boomer and Bubbles turned their head to look at a blonde girl. She looked liked Bubbles, except with darker, bluer eyes (almost like Boomer's) and longer pigtails. She smiled at Boomer.

"How are you doing sweetie?" she asked.

Boomer looked at Bubbles, who was glaring at her, then at the girl. He glared at her too.

"I don't even know you." He answered, flatly.

She looked at Bubbles and smiled. More like smirked maybe. Bubbles glared at her as the girl gave her one of her own glares Boomer didn't noticed.

"Oh, hi!! You must be Bubbles!! Boomer has been telling me a lot about you!!" She took a seat beside Boomer.

Bubbles gave the girl a confused expression. "Huh?"

The girl frowned at Boomer. "Honey-Buns, you haven't told her about me yet?"

Boomer gave a worried look to Bubbles, who was glaring at the two of them. He looked back at the stranger and glared.

"I told you, I. Don't. Know you."

She pouted. "Fine. I'll introduce myself. Talk about a bad boyfriend."

Boomer and Bubbles looked at her in shock.

"BOYFRIEND?!?!" They both screamed together.

The girl smiled and somehow smirked at both of them. "Oh, you silly, little things!! I'm Boomer's boyfriend, Brat!!"

Bubbles glared at her. "A brat indeed." She mumbled.

Brat gave a flirtatious look to Boomer, who did nothing but roll his eyes. She smirked again.

"Oh, Boomie!! Why don't we go do some stuff together?" She exclaimed.

Boomer rolled his eyes. Bubbles glared at Boomer.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" Bubbles asked, trying to sound as sweet as she can.

Boomer noticed, and glared at Brat once more.

"It's 'cause I don't know her."

Brat gasped. She glared at Bubbles and pointed at her.

"Boomie!! Don't tell me you're cheating on me with HER!!" She started to cry.

Boomer smirked, satisfied with Brat's tears of sorrow. He looked at Bubbles.

"Hey, Cheri? Now that Brat's dealt with, wanna go somewhere?" His answer was a slap on the cheek.

"That's not nice what you did to your girlfriend!!" Bubbles screeched, standing up.

"I can't believe I fell for a guy who cheats on girls, and pretends they never exists!! I actually trusted you!! I believed you were good!! Do you know how that makes me feel?!?! Do you know how that makes Brat feel?!?! Feel free to go cheat on some other girl, 'cause I'm DONE with you, you got it?!?!"

Bubbles turned around to leave, but paused. She turned around to face Boomer again, really close to his face, making him red.

"And you even take one step to follow me," she hissed. "I'm going HARDCORE on you, no matter how much sorry you are."

Bubbles ran out the shop in a hurry, tears threatening to roll down her pretty face.

Boomer watched her disappear. Once she was out of his sight, he glared at Brat, who was still crying on the table. She looked up at him and smirked. There was no sign of tears at all…she was fake crying all this time.

"I guess that just leaves you and me," she said, trailing a heart on his chest.

Boomer slapped her hand off and stood up, not looking at her. He walked slowly to the exit. Brat stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?!" she cried.

"I'm leaving. I'm going after my girl."

Brat looked at him, wide-eyed. "Are you kidding me?! I'm WAYY better than her!! I'm prettier, smarter, sweeter, and I'm prettier!!"

Boomer turned to her, his eyes black with anger. He took her collar, and slammed her against a wall, making the whole shop shake.

"I don't care about you." He snarled. "I only care about Bubbles. She is prettier than you. No one can be a match for her face. She is smarter than you. She would know better than to mess with another person's relationship. And there is no. Way. You. Are. Sweeter. She is the most sweetest girl I've ever met…you have no heart. If you DARE go between us again…"

Brat trembled as he face darkened.

"You won't see daylight ever again."

Boomer let go of Brat. She ran out the parlor as fast as she could, tears staining her cheeks. Boomer stood there, fist clenched, only thinking about one thing. He fell to his knees. His blonde hair covered his pale face, his eyes dulled from loneliness.

"Bubbles…"


	5. Thirteen Years Old: Berserk Blossom

Me: I wanna get on with this already!!

Boomer: Too bad!! You say it!

Me: No!

Boomer: Say it!

Me: NO!!

Boomer: SAY IT!!

Me: Fine. I do not own anything.

Boomer: YES!! Finally!! I could boss someone around!!

Me: …Say it.

Boomer: …Fine…

* * *

Brick chuckled as he watched Blossom studying for a test that was two weeks later. She hurriedly scribbled down some notes, read five pages in ten different books, then scribbled some more. Brick carefully opened the window and stepped inside, without his girlfriend knowing. He tip-toed to her and covered her eyes.

"Hey, Babe. Guess who?"

"It's Andrew Green."

"Correct!!"

Blossom giggled and took his hands off her eyes. She looked up and smiled. Brick frowned as he looked at all the papers around them.

"How many times do I have to tell you to chill?" He folded his arms.

Blossom frowned. "But I have-"

"You don't have anything to do, okay Bloss? You're smart, so you don't have to study."

"But-"

"No buts. C'mon."

Brick grabbed Blossom's hand. Blossom gave up, knowing Brick was stubborn and was not going to give up. She smiled as both of the teenagers jumped through the window.

"Where are we going?" Blossom watched her counter-part smirk.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out Babe." He answered.

Brick swiftly threw Blossom in the air and caught her in his arms. He continued to fly, with Blossom blushing a bright red.

* * *

Brick had covered Blossom's eyes so she couldn't see where they were going. Blossom sighed. Her curiosity was already at its limit.

"Brick, WHERE are we going?" She asked. It was the same question she kept asking the past two hours.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," He answered. That was _his_ answer he kept saying for the past two hours.

* * *

After a few minutes, Blossom felt her feet finally touch ground. She felt the breeze in her hair and took Brick's hands off her eyes. She smiled.

They were at a park. Kids were playing around, parents laughed as they watched them. The grass was wet with dew, and the morning sun brightened up the night sky with different colors. Blossom sighed and breathed in the cool, crispy air.

Brick watched his counter-part. He smirked as she kicked off her shoes and lay down on the grass. He did the same thing and lay down beside her.

"Brick?"

"Yeah?"

"You were right. I do need to relax sometimes. This…this is…"

She was silenced by Brick's kiss. She smiled as she felt Brick smirk. They let go, and Brick watched his girlfriend blush.

"See? I told you. You have to chill. Even just for a second." He took her hand and pulled her up.

Blossom started to squirm. Brick looked at her in concern.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I-"

"No, don't tell me. You're so enchanted by the beauty that you're squirming in you seat."

Blossom shook her head.

"You feel so happy that you can not explain how you feel in words…so you squirm."

Blossom shook her head again.

"You-"

"Brick," she interrupted. "I just have to use the restroom."

Brick turned red and flew her to the bathroom. He waited for her outside the woman's restroom.

* * *

Brick's Point of View (Finally!! It was always kinda hard for me to write in third person.)

I checked my watch. It had been almost ten minutes since Bloss went in. Man…she must had to go _bad_. I crossed my arms and waited some more.

I was getting bored just doin' nothin' so I looked around. The park was empty, except for this girl...

...

I felt my eyes widen. The girl who looked EXACTLY like Blossom except her hair was more…I don't know…spikey-ish and her bow was knida like something you would use for Christmas wreaths…Weird...

I think she saw me watching her 'cause she walked right up to me. She tried to make her hips swing, walk haughtily…all those stuff models would do.

I don't think it was very attractive, because it makes her look like she thinks she's all that. But some other guys saw her and I swear their mouths fell off. And anyway, Blossom was WAYY better than her.

"Hey handsome."

I looked around me. There was no one there. I pointed to myself, confused. She smirked.

"So you're not the sharpest tool in the tool shed, eh? Well, I like that in a man." She put her hands on my chest.

I frowned. The sharpest tool in the shed?! Blossom told me what that means and I don't like being called dumb!! Plus, I know how to spell it now!! …Oh, no…I'm acting like Boomer…

(Who has been really moody, so I'd stay away from him if I were you.)

Anyway, I glared at her.

"Who are you callin' dumb?! That's my brother you're mistaking me for!!" I shouted.

She looked at me, shocked. But she smirked again and used her hands to make them slither around my neck. It was weird. Blossom would sometimes do that to me and the electricity between us would sometimes shock me. And this girl _looked_ like her, but it didn't have any spark to it.

"So, wanna do somethin,' big guy? Now that we're together, I mean."

My eyes widened in shock. Together?! With her?! I slapped her hands off me in anger and pushed her away from me. She looked hurt for a moment, but I didn't care.

"Look lady-"

"Berserk."

Berserk? Wow…she doesn't look berserk to me…Who would name some calm person Berserk?!?!

"Look Berserk, you may not have noticed, but I have a girlfriend already. I know you may be into me-"

I whispered. "Like most girls."

"But I'm sorry. I'm taken!! I know you're a nice girl but…wait, HEY!!"

Berserk wasn't listening to me. She was putting her hands on my chest again and was squeezing my arms. It was kind of sickening. I wanted to just right up puke on her.

"You know…you're pretty strong…"

I slapped her hands away again. She was mistaking me AGAIN. Doesn't she even know us?!?!

"You're mistaking me again for my brother-"

"Butch." She finished. Okay, so she DOES know us.

"Yeah, so can't you see I'm with-"

…

* * *

Blossom's Point of View

I stretched my arms and yawned. I don't know WHY I had to go for so long, but I just did. …I think it was because when I study…Let's just say we don't have bathroom breaks…

I looked around. The first thing I saw was Brick kissing me. Oh, Brick's kissing me.

…

Brick's kissing me?!?! I quickly ran toward them but stopped. Two can play at this game. I wasn't thinking. I didn't know what to do anymore.

I pulled some random guy towards me and kissed him. I can tell he was shocked for a moment, but he calmed down and kissed me back. He…kissed like Brick, but there was no electricity between me and this stranger.

* * *

Brick's Point of View

I finally got Berserk off me. I turned around. My heart fell. I saw Blossom, kissing another guy. And that guy wasn't me. I was going march right up to him and …er… _explain _to him why it wasn't nice to kiss someone else's girlfriend.

But Berserk stopped me by holding my arm.

"Don't you see?!" She cried. "Blossom is a cheater!! She's cheating on you!! There's more to her than you know!"

Her words echoed in my head. Blossom? Cheating on me? No, that's not true... Blossom would never do that!! She loves me! She always told me that. It was always true! I loved her too!

"No…I don't believe you."

"But Brick…" She continued. "I love you. I would never do such a thing to you."

"No…NO!!" She was wrong...She was just lying to me...

"Brick!! Listen to me!! There's the proof right there!! Don't keep believing in the lies!!" She cried.

I looked at Blossom again. My mind finally gave in. She…was right… Blossom never really loved me at all…It was heart-breaking, but it was true... I grabbed Berserk's hand and pulled her toward my new and first _ex_-girlfriend.

* * *

Normal Point of View

Blossom broke the kiss with the boy and looked at him. She felt her cheeks turn warm. The boy was a really handsome guy.

He had brown, twinkling eyes, with wavy, brown hair. He had creamy, fair skin. His white teeth shined in the sun.

Blossom continued to blush until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to face Brick, who was scowling and glaring at her and the guy.

"Blossom," he hissed. "Now, I just want you to know…I'm with Berserk now."

Blossom frowned at the red-headed girl behind Brick. She was playing with her bow and was blushing uncontrollably. It was disgusting.

_Beserk, huh? _

Blossom pointed at the teenager behind her. Brick glared at him. Blossom smirked.

"And I have a boyfriend too. His name is-"

"Matt." Matt finished.

Blossom and Brick glared at each other. It was like before they liked each other. Hatred was seen in their eyes and some people could see the hate glowing around them. There was a long silence between them.

"Fine." Brick finally said. "From now on-"

"We're enemies again." Blossom finished, just before both of them flew away.

* * *

Me: MWUHAHAHA!!! This chapter is FINALLY finished!!

Brick: Yeah… (Glares at Blossom)

Blossom: Yeah… (Glares at Brick)

Me: …Uh…I'm gonna go now…

Anyway, this chapter looks rushed to me. I think it's 'cause it was kinda hard for me to write this chapter. I'll fix it soon. So, since I don't want the chapter to look rushed again, my next chapter might take longer to write. Sorry...

Butch: WHAT?!?!

You should be glad. I'm delaying the breakup between you and Buttercup.

Butch: I'm gonna be doing WHAT?!?!

I'll make the break-up worse than its supposed to be if you keep talking.

Butch: ...


End file.
